


"I don't like field work!"

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodges doesn't like being in the field.  It's dusty, messy and sometimes you get trapped under a building with a smartass co-worker.  Hodges and Emma Lee one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I don't like field work!"

**Author's Note:**

> CSI = not mine. Emma Lee = mine.

Emy heard the mumbling behind her and smiled and tried not to laugh. “You really hate field work, don’t you?” she said, without looking back. She got a “huff” and could hear Hodges’ eyes roll. She just laughed.

“There’s reasons I prefer my lab.” he said and then sneezed, “and there’s one of them.” She laughed again. “Come on, it’s not so bad. Get out once in awhile. Do something a little different.” she said. “Inhale God knows what. Ruin perfectly good clothing. Spend every minute after the first 3 at a scene wanting nothing more than a long hot shower.” he said. 

Her brain automatically imagined that long hot shower...with a few extras and she was glad she was facing the other way or he’d see her blush for sure.

“You okay?” he asked. “Um...fine, I’m fine. Why?” she asked and made herself busy looking at whatever it was in front of her. “Just sounded like you made a noise or something.” he said.

“Dust.” she said and forced a cough. “See, I told you so.” he said, with that smart ass tone, and she had to grin.

“And how come we get the basement of this wreck anyway?” he said and carefully pushed aside another pile. “Cause they need Nick and Greg at the main crime scene, we’re just looking for extras.” she said. “Lucky us.” he said and she could hear the eyes rolling again.

Emy heard a creak and stopped and looked up. He looked at her questioningly. Then they both heard another one and he looked up. It looked like some dust had shifted and was floating in the air.

“Um...” she said and looked up at the rotting beams. “Spooky....I think we should get out of here.” he said, looking up as well as he reached back and grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards the other end of the basement where the stairs were as the creaking got louder. 

He tried to pull her faster, but with all the debris they couldn’t run. “David?” she said as they heard a loud “Crack”. They looked back and saw half a beam fall where’d they’d been. “Shit.” he said and pushed her in front of him and then pushed her ahead. They dropped their kits and tried to run.

****

Nick and Greg were at the back of the truck when they heard the commotion. Nick looked around and saw people running out of the old building. “What the hell?” he said and then Greg looked, too.

“Oh no...” Greg said as the dust started coming out of the windows and they heard the building collapse. “Emma!” he yelled and started for the building. Nick grabbed him and pulled him back behind the truck and under tailgate with him. They heard debris hit the truck as they huddled there.

It finally stopped and Nick let him up. They both scrambled out from under the truck and stopped when they saw the large cloud of dust still going up. Nick grabbed his arm and said, “Come on, let’s check - they probably got out.” 

****

David coughed and then grabbed his side in pain. He took a few deep breaths and it went away. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but dark and dust. “Spooky?” he coughed out and slowly sat up. He waved his hand in front of his face and then reached in his pocket for his spare maglight. Clicking it on he moved it around and didn’t see her. All he could see were piles of rubble and dust.

“Emma Lee!” he said and slowly got to his knees, coughing, “Emy Lee, answer me!” He turned, trying to judge where the stairs had been and looked in that direction. “Emy! Come on...talk to me!” he said and crawled over. He got past a larger beam and looked around some more. The beam from his flashlight went over something and he went closer and looked.

His heart stopped and he stared at the hand sticking out from under a pile. “No...” he barely got out. Then he shook his head and said, “No, this is not going to happen.” He put the flashlight in his mouth and started digging. It was mostly lightweight debris and moved easily. 

“Emy!” he yelled and the light fell when he uncovered her face. He picked it back up and shown it on her. “Emy? Emy wake up.” he said and brushed the dirt off her face, “Emy come on...”. He kept pulling stuff off until she was uncovered and then shook her gently. She still didn’t move.

He got closer and it didn’t look like she was breathing. “Oh shit…um..think.” he said and then stopped himself from panicking and carefully pulled her into a clearer spot. He leaned down and gave her a couple of breaths, then checked her and did it again. “Emy, please...damn it - this is another reason I hate field work!” he said and unzipped her vest. He put his hand on her chest and still didn’t feel it rising so he gave her a couple more breaths.

She finally coughed and he rolled her to her side and lightly tapped her back. “Emy? Talk to me...” he said and rolled her back to him. She didn’t open her eyes but managed to say, “You always give tongue with your CPR?” He froze and just stared at her in shock. “Wha?” he stammered out.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him and grinned. “Got’cha.” she coughed and he glared. “I should re bury you.” he said and shook his head. She smirked and made a move to sit up, then let out a surprised yell and stifled the rest.

“What? What’s wrong?” he said and shined the flashlight over her. “I think my shoulder’s dislocated. Help me sit up.” she said and held her arm still. He slowly helped her sit up and she made a little movement and groaned. “Yep...it’s popped.” she said. 

He looked at her and said, “Please tell me you’re not going to throw yourself into a wall like in Lethal Weapon.” She just gave him a look and then said, “No...but you’re gonna have to help me pop it back in.” 

He looked at her horrified and said, “Excuse me?” “It’s not that hard, it’s just physics. Just do what I tell you.” she said and planted her feet firmly against the big beam they were by.

“And just how many times have you done this?” he asked. She looked him right in the eye and said, “twice...now are you going to help me or not?” He took a breath and then just nodded.

“Just hold my lower arm firmly and I’ll do the rest. It’s gonna pull hard, try not to let follow it, okay?” she said and he nodded. He took hold of her arm how she told him and then braced himself as well. 

“On 3, “she said and he nodded, “One...two” and then she pulled herself back and he heard a loud pop and she yelled. “You said 3! What the hell!? Don’t you know how to count?!” he said and moved over to where she was holding her arm and taking deep breaths.

“If I would have done it at three you would’ve been expecting it and it wouldn’t have worked.” she said and then kind of started to lean. “Emy?” he said and caught her. He leaned her against him gently and said, “Emy...what’s wrong?” 

“Just give me a minute...” she said and relaxed against him. He sighed and put an arm around her carefully and leaned back against the beam. After a few minutes she said, “Are you okay?” He nodded and said, “Yeah...I think I might have bruised my ribs but otherwise I think I’m fine. What about you? Anything else?” She shook her head, “I don’t think so. I don’t supposed you know where our kit bags are?” 

“I saw the big one over there a little ways, why?” he asked. She slowly sat up. “There’s water in it.” she said and he nodded and went to get it. They each drank a bottle and looked around.

“Well, now what?” she said. “I guess we wait for help.” he said and leaned back against the beam. She looked around for something to lean on herself and saw nothing. When she looked back at David he smirked and raised his arm. “Any port in a storm, I guess.” she said and leaned against him.

“Well, you’re welcome.” he said with a huff and she laughed. “Have you always been so easy to rile up?” she asked and he didn’t say anything. She looked down and said, “David? Why is my vest undone?” 

“Oh..um...I thought I was going to have to do ch..ches…compressions.” he said. “Sure you weren’t tryin’ to cop a feel?” she asked and he tensed. “Emma Lee Price, I can’t believe you would...” he said and then she said, “Mind? Under the circumstances, I think we should wait til my shoulder heals.”

He just gawked at her and then she grinned and winked. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Your sense of humor is not only appalling but incredibly badly timed.” he said and she half laughed, “I should have listened when Greg warned me about you.” 

“Greg warned you about me? What did he say?” she asked and shifted a little. “He said I had met my match.” David said and smiled at the memory. “He what?” she said and laughed, “When did he say that?”

“We were in my lab, having our usual war of words while waiting for some evidence to finish running. But he just kept grinning at me, it was rather unnerving. When I asked him what the deal was he just grinned more and said he couldn’t wait until we had to cross paths because I was in for a surprise, that I will have finally met my match when it came to you.” he said.

“And were you surprised, oh snarky one?” she asked. He laughed and said, “Spooky, life just hasn’t been the same.” She grinned, too, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

They were quiet for a bit and then she said, “Do you think we should try and find our own way out?” He shook his head. “No, best idea is to stay here and wait, I’m sure they’re already working on it. If we tried we could set off more of a collapse. Besides, you’re never going to be able to climb up anything with that arm.” he said.

She shifted again and winced. “What’s wrong?” he said. “Nothing, just feels like I scratched my back on something. It’s fine.” she said and he frowned but let it go.

****

“We’re going to start moving the rubble there, it’s closest to where the stairs were. Hopefully they had time to get close to them before it all went to hell.” The fire chief said and pointed to a spot in front of them.

“What can we do?” Greg asked. He turned back to him and said, “You can stay out of the way. I know you’re worried, but you move one wrong thing and the rest of this place will come down. I’m sorry, but you’re just going to have to be patient.” 

He went over to a group of firefighters and started yelling instructions. “Come on, G. Let’s go wait by the truck. Catherine’s on her way.” Nick said and led him back out of the way.

They got in the truck and stared ahead at the slow process of pieces of rubble being carefully moved. “Do you think they’re okay?” Greg finally asked. “Okay?” Nick said and forced a laugh, “They’re holed up down there somewhere, using the time to plot world domination knowing them.” Greg half smiled.

“I’m glad she’s not alone.” he said quietly. Nick just looked ahead and hoped Greg was right.

****

David opened his eyes and blinked a few times, suddenly realizing he must had drifted off for a bit. He looked down to see Emy Lee sleeping with her head on his chest, one arm around his waist and he sighed. Waking to find them in each other’s arms was not a new fantasy to him, but the situation was usually very different.

He just watched her for a bit and then he heard something and looked over towards where the stairs had been. He could hear muffled noises and things moving. He sighed, but smiled. They were on the way, but that meant this little hidden hole they were in and cut off from the world would be gone.

He shifted as little as possible to try and get the crick out of his back. Part of his side that had been between them became exposed to the open air and it felt cold. He frowned and reached his hand down to feel at it. He felt fine, no injuries, but his hand felt wet.

He pulled it back up and look at it and then shined the light on it to be sure. It was blood. “oh hell.” he said, “Emy...wake up.” He shook her gently and she mumbled and just curled up against him. “Spooky - you have to wake up.” he said and still didn’t get much a response. He took a deep breath and poked her shoulder. Her eyes flew open and she swore, then smacked him hard on the chest.

“Ow!” he said and rubbed it.

“Not sorry. What the fuck, David!?” she said and slowly sat up. He shined the light on her face, it was pale and there were dark circles forming under her eyes. “You need to stay awake.” he said and shook her a little more til her eyes opened all the way. “Why?” she whined, looking groggy.

“Just trust me, turn that way, I need to see your back.” he said and pushed her a little. She mumbled a complaint and did what he said. He shined the light down and saw that the back of her shirt was caked with blood and dirt. He carefully lifted it and saw a puncture wound in her lower side. It wasn’t bleeding fast, but it was bleeding heavily.

“Shit.” he said and reached for the kit bag. “What? What’s wrong?” she asked. “Isn’t there a first aid kit in here?” he said and dumped it out. “No, we left it in the truck.” she said, her voice slurring a little.

“Just stay sitting up.” he said and pulled off his vest, then his button up. He ripped one of the sleeves off and folded it, then poured some water over the wound to wash it off. “What are you doing?!” she said, waking up a bit more. “Just hold still.” he said and put the shirt on it, then covered it with strips of duct tape.

“David?” she asked, nervously. “That should help, why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?” he said and turned her back to him. “I didn’t know...” she said quietly, “How bad is it?” He pulled his CSI vest back on over his t-shirt and then sat back against the beam again.

“It’s not bleeding fast, so I don’t think you hit anything important, but you need to stay still, okay.” he said and pulled her back to him. “Why didn’t I feel it? It feels like a scratch.” she said. “It’s a puncture wound, not a lot of nerves involved like a cut or....Christ listen to me...it’s not evidence.” he said and then he felt her laugh. He sighed and smiled, putting his face down to her hair and taking a deep breath.

“Just stay awake for me, okay? I heard what sounded like people working, it shouldn’t be long.” he said and tightened his hold on her a bit.

“I’m tired, though.” she said and he nodded, “It’s loss of blood. It’ll be okay now.” he said. “Promise?” she asked, sounding groggy again. David paused and then said, “I promise. If I’m wrong you can tell everyone in the lab I was and that I’ll even admitted it.”

She laughed. “Hodges admitting that he was wrong? Tempting...but no.” she said. “Good plan...live to humiliate me another day in whatever ways your twisted little mind can fathom. Make me proud, minion.” he said and she laughed again. He smiled and leaned his head back, listening to the noise to see if it was getting closer.

“David?” she asked, he could tell she was fighting sleep. “Yes, Spookiness, what is your bidding?” he asked and he could feel her smile.

“Are you gay?” she asked and he almost sat straight up and dropped her out of his lap. “What!?” he said, wondering if he’d actually heard her correctly.

“Well, we’ve been friends for a few months now. Not once have you mentioned a date, or a girl or anything like that. You live alone with your cat, you’re close to your mom. It’s cool if you are, I have a lot of gay friends.” she said and shook his head.

“Emma Lee, I am not gay.” he said with certainty and a little humor.

“I just...well, all that ‘knowledge’ you seem to have of some things. It seems a lot of talk yet never any action to back it up. Just wanted to know if you were bearding it.” she said.

“Bearding it? What the hell does that even mean?” he said and laughed. “You know, sending people in the wrong direction - hiding behind a beard.” she said and he laughed again. “Funny, I thought a beard was when a gay guy had a girlfriend or dated a lot of them...you know, like Stokes.” David said, with a smirk, and she let out a little “Oh.” and tried not to snicker.

“Please, we work in a CSI lab, those two haven’t been fooling anyone.” he said and she did giggle then. “Be nice...don’t say anything okay? They don’t want to get switched to different shifts. As soon as Greg makes CSI 3 they won’t have to worry anymore.” she said and then poked him, “And don’t change the subject.” 

“What? I wasn’t....Emy Lee I am NOT gay!” he said and laughed again. As absurd as the conversation was, it was keeping her awake.

“Okay, okay...I was just asking. I mean, it just seems strange to me.” she said and then stopped. “What seems strange?” he asked. “It seems strange that a guy like you wouldn’t be with someone.” she said and he was again a little surprised.

He didn’t say anything for a minute and then said, “A guy like me?” 

“Yeah, David, a guy like you. You’re smart, you’ve got a good job, you’re interesting, you’re funny. You can cook, you’re not a slob. And you’re a really nice guy.” she said and he thought about it a moment.

“Did you hit your head?” he asked and she turned her head and looked at him. “I’m serious.” she said. “So am I.” he said and shined the flashlight in her eyes to check them. “Just because you like to act like a know it all ass doesn’t mean you really are one.” she said and leaned back again.

He didn’t say anything for a bit and she didn’t bring it up again. “There was someone, once. Her name was Wendy.” he said and she could hear the bit of sadness in his voice. “So what happened?” she asked.

“She moved to Portland.” he said, then added, “And told me about it as she was leaving. Literally...at work...in the locker room as I was getting ready to go on a run with Henry, who just happened to know about it long before I did.” 

“What the fuck?! I’m sorry, but that’s just plain wrong and she’s a ...” Emy stopped and bit her lip, “Sorry.”

“No, it’s alright...I got the same reaction from Jacqui. Looking back on it I should have seen that things weren’t really ever going to go anywhere.” he said.

“But it doesn’t make it hurt any less.” she said and he nodded. Then he grinned. “Say, Spooky - can I ask you a question?” he said and he felt her nod. “Are you a lesbian?” he smirked and waited for the blow up.

She sighed and said, “No. I did date a girl in college for a month or so, but it just wasn’t there.” His eyes went wide. “I mean, the sex was great and all, but we just didn’t have a connection. Maybe I should try it again?” she said. He felt his jaw drop and he quickly shut it and cleared his throat. 

She turned her head and looked up at him and then grinned, “Got’cha.” she said and winked.

He glared and twisted up his face. “They better get us out of here soon. You’re demise is already half way to looking like an accident.” he said and she laughed, then winced and then started coughing.

“Spooky?” he said and held her up until she stopped. “Just dust.” she choked out, but he could feel her tense up. He let his hold on her loose a bit and she immediately started to fall over. He caught her and leaned her back against him. “Spooks?” he said and she leaned on him. “Sorry, dizzy.” she said, she sounded out of breath.

“Just lean on me, try and relax.” he said and wondered how much longer it was going to be before someone got them out. They were quiet for a bit, listening to the sounds getting louder.

Then they heard another sound. “Brain?” she said and sat up a little. He looked up and got a face full of dust. He wiped it off quickly and shined the light up above them. The beam above them shifted a little, raining down more dust.

“We need to move.” he said and gently pushed her up. “Where?” she said and looked around. He looked and then saw a couple of steel beams that had fallen crosswise over a another. “In there, go!” he said and pointed, then pushed her in the right direction. 

They heard a snap and everything was falling again. Emy ducked into the protected area and looked back but she couldn’t see him. The dust settled a bit and then she saw him a couple yards away on the ground. “David!” she yelled and went back out as the cracking started again.

“Wake - up, come on...” she said and shook him. He had a large gash on his head and didn’t respond. Emy looked around, but the only somewhat safe place was the one she’d just come from. More dust started to fall and she ducked her head from it.

“I can’t leave you here, damn it...” she said. She grabbed the neck of his vest with her good arm and started to pull him over and into the covered area. “You could wake up and help me any time now, Brain.” she said and finally managed to pull him in. 

She put his head in her lap and listened to the cracking all around them. “Oh God, this whole place is gonna come down on us.” she said, honestly scared for the first time. She looked down and wiped the blood away before it could run in his eye. “David, please wake up...I’m scared.” she whispered and then laughed and said to no one, “After all the shit I’ve been through and now I’m fucking scared. There’s irony for ya.” 

She felt a hand cover hers on his chest and looked down to see his eyes half way open, but fighting to stay that way and crossing in the meantime. “Brain!” she said and laughed. “Emy...it’s okay.” he slurred and squeezed her hand. 

“No, it’s not okay, none of this is okay, damnit! We shouldn’t even be here, you especially.” she said. They could hear yelling above them and more debris shifted and fell.

He squeezed her hand til she looked down at him again and he smiled that lopsided know it all grin at her and said, “No place else I’d rather be.”

Just then they heard a loud crack and what was left of the ceiling came crashing down. She couldn’t help it, she screamed and laid herself over him and just held on til it was over. When she finally had the courage to she looked and saw daylight. She gave a weak laugh and slowly sat up.

“Emy?!” she heard Greg yell, but all she could do was cough back. 

“Shh, G! I think I heard something...” she heard Nick say. She coughed again and managed a “Down here!” 

“There! She’s under there!” she heard Greg yell. A couple of minutes later she saw a rope fall down outside her little hiding spot and right after that an emergency responder slid down it.

“Over here...” she said and waved her hand out at him. He came over and started to reach for her. “No, my friend...he’s hurt, I think something hit him in the head.” she said and moved so he could get to David. He radioed for them to drop a board and a basket, then started accessing them both.

Two more responders dropped down and helped to get David on the board and out. Greg dropped down next and helped her stand up while they waiting for the basket to come back for her.

“You scared the hell out of me.” he said and gently hugged her. She gave him a grin and then managed to say, “Hey G-man...” before she blacked out.

**** 

She woke up later and wrinkled her nose. “Ugh..hate hospital smell.” she mumbled and turned her head. There was a figure in the chair next to her but she couldn’t quite make out who it was.

“David?” she whispered. 

“Emy Lee? Did you say something, hon?” Nick said and leaned towards her, taking her hand. “Nicky?” she said and he grinned. “I’m right here, sweetheart. You just rest, you’re gonna be fine now.” he said and brushed some hair out of her face.

“No...David?” she said, getting agitated. “Shh, Emy Lee. It’s okay. Just rest. Don’t fight the meds, just relax.” he said and stroked her head. She drifted back off frowning and restless just as Greg came in with some coffee.

Nick looked up at him and said, “She was asking for him again.” Greg frowned and came over, handing Nick a cup. He nodded and looked down at her. “He’s waking up, too. Just a concussion and some bruised ribs.” he said.

“They gonna keep him?” Nick asked and Greg grinned and shook his head. “I doubt it, two nurses have already said something about him being the spawn of Satan.” Greg said and Nick laughed.

“That’s just cause Emy’s still drugged and they haven’t had the pleasure yet.” Nick said and Greg giggled.

A couple hours later they heard a commotion outside her room and gave each other a look. “He wouldn’t.” Nick said and shook his head. “You wanna bet?” Greg said and held up a $20. Nick just nodded and they both went to the door and opened it a little to look out.

“You haven’t been discharged yet! You can’t just wander off like this.” a nurse was saying, trying to stay between David and Emy’s door. 

“I am not wandering, I have a specific destination which you are blocking.” he said and glared at her so hard his eye started to twitch. She actually backed up a couple steps and ran right into Nick.

“Hodges, aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” He asked, trying not to laugh. “I am fine, I keep telling them that. A minor concussion, I passed all their neuro tests and motor function. At worst I’ll take a day off for a headache. Now get her to move so I can see Emma Lee.” he said and took a step forward.

“You’re friend is very agitated, that can happen with a head injury.” the nurse said, trying to be understanding. Greg laughed and shook his head.

“Uh, no...that’s just him on a good day.” he said and David shot him a look. 

“Give me the damn AMA papers to sign and get out of my way.” he said, looking back to her. She finally held up a clipboard with a pen tied to it. He grabbed it, scribbled on it and shoved it back. She gave him a look and walked away mumbling about the “damn crazy police”.

He mumbled something back about Doc Robbins in the morgue having a better bedside manner and then pushed past Nick and Greg into Emy’s room. As soon as he was in and saw her, though, all the fight went out of him.

“Whoa there!” Nick said and caught his arm when he swayed. They got him to a chair next to the bed and sat him down. “You okay?” Greg asked and he just nodded.

“Her shoulder?” David said. “Immobilized for now, but looks good. That hole in her back is stitched up nicely now, too. Smart with the duct tape pressure bandage there, Hodges.” Nick said. He just nodded and watched her like he was watching for her to breathe. 

“Uh, we’re gonna go get some coffee. I mean, if you’ll stay?” Greg said and Nick just rolled his eyes. “Of course, go...take as long as you want.” David said, nodding again.

“We’ll bring you back some tea or something.” Nick said as they left, not getting a reply this time.

David sat and watched, his eyes going from the monitors to her face and back again. He almost jumped when he heard the door open and a nurse came in. She smiled at him and nodded, then started taking down notes in a chart.

“The other two finally leave?” she asked quietly. “Huh? Oh, um, I think they went to get lunch or something.” he said absently. “Well, she’s doing really good, in case they didn’t tell you. Whoever patched up her side did a good job. Most people worry about bad wounds, but slow bleeds can be just as dangerous. She’s lucky she didn’t need a transfusion.” she said and messed with a couple things on the IV, “Yep, she’s doing real good now.”

Emy started to get agitated again in her sleep, mumbling and shaking her head.

“Except for that. I don’t want to give her more meds if I don’t have to, but she keeps getting like that once in awhile.” the nurse said and frowned.

“David...” Emy said and frowned. He looked up surprised.

“She keeps asking for him.” the nurse said and shook her head.

David moved the chair closer and leaned close while taking her hand. “Emy...I’m right here.” he whispered and she stopped and relaxed.

The nurse watched her BP go down to normal and smiled. “So, just been waiting for you then. Good, now I can stop worrying. You just stay there, you need anything call for me. I’m Lorraine.” the nurse said and left.

He put his other hand over the one he was already holding and smiled a little. “So, been asking for me, huh?” he said quietly, “I told you it’d be okay, why don’t you ever listen, silly girl? You know I’m always right.” He thought he saw the corner of her mouth twitch a little and he grinned.

“That’s right, Spooky. I’m going to sit here and keep talking and annoy you well. And you can’t do a thing about it. So if you want me to shut up, you’re gonna have to wake up. And I’m not bringing you any coffee either, but I will sit here and drink it in front you...just to get you back for that whole bit with the CPR.” he said and that time he did feel her barely squeeze his hand and he grinned.


End file.
